Desierto Coloso
by Dialirvi
Summary: .:OoT:. Drabble . El desierto coloso guarda secretos, y a una princesa que buscaba a un amigo. La arena luce pálida al a luz de la luna. [ZeldaxLink]


OoOoO

**El Desierto Coloso**

Un haz de luz irrumpió la iluminación anaranjada del ocaso en el desierto. De ella apareció como por arte de magia un niño de diez años seguido de una pequeña hada celeste.

-Este lugar... ¡está igual!- exclamó algo asombrado el niño, mientras no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-Parece que la soledad del futuro se encontraba aquí en el pasado, no hay que preocuparse entonces.- respondió con voz aguda la pequeña hada.

-En marcha Navi, todavía queda un buen trecho de camino al Templo del Espíritu.-

-Ni me lo recuerdes.- comentó hastiada y voló junto al hylian.

El desierto Coloso, no sólo tenía ese nombre por gusto, era una enorme masa de arena caliente que refulgía con los rayos del sol, absorbiendo la energía y haciéndose un lugar más caliente. La hora del ocaso se acercaba y faltaba ya casi un kilómetro a pie para llegar al santuario del espíritu.

El chico se sentó junto a una piedra que servía de sombra para el sol; debía pasar allí la noche, si no quería que las alucinaciones lo atacaran como en siete años al futuro, claro, para él sólo había sido el día anterior, eso aún no había pasado.

Encendió una pequeña fogata con corteza de una solitaria palmera de por ahí y se quedó viendo al fuego mientras la temperatura bajaba dramáticamente al tiempo que el sol se ocultaba.

-Me pregunto...- musitó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, pero el hada lo miró fijamente- si estará bien ahora.- se abrazó las piernas, mientras veía el fuego arder.

-Ya Link- trató de consolarlo por enésima vez la lucecita- estoy segura de que la Princesa está bien, ella está con Impa.-

-Lo sé, pero...- el fuego chasqueaba insistentemente- no le encuentro por ningún lado.-

OoOoO

No muy lejos de ahí, pero tampoco cerca. Se encontraba un pequeño oasis, ahí había dos figuras, una pequeña sentada y la otra viendo fijamente a donde el chico se encontraba.

-Creo que es él...- comentó la primera volteando a ver a la otra.

-¡Lo sabía!- había un dejo de alegría en su tono- ¡Sabía que estaba vivo¡Link está vivo!- rió de buena gana, llevándose las manos al pecho, suspirando aliviada.

-No haga tanta algarabía, su majestad- aconsejó la mujer que la acompañaba.

-Pero Impa- se quejó ella- llevaba un mes sin verle¿no sabes lo feliz que estoy?-

-Si, lo sé. Pero en este momento no puede hablarle, es muy peligroso. Recuerde a esas dos brujas, podrían saber de nuestra presencia aquí.-

Suspiró frustrada.

-Pero está vivo... y estoy alegrada de verlo de nuevo.-

-Su majestad- le llamó la atención, haciendo que la niña volteara- por ningún motivo se aleje de aquí. Se lo ruego. Iré a buscar algo para encender una fogata.-

Y con esto, la sheikah desaparece con un movimiento rápido.

La niña queda sola, viendo cómo el fuego lejano se apagaba y la solitaria figura se recostaba para descansar.

OoOoO

-Ah, claro Link, duérmete. No preguntes por la pobre de Navi- comentó ácidamente la pequeña hada mientras veía al chico dormido- ¡diosas¡Cómo duerme!-

Silenciosamente se posó junto a él. La pequeña encapuchada se hincó junto al niño.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaay¡Quién eres tú!?- chilló Navi mientras emitía una luz fluorescente (seguramente su medio de defensa)- ¡Link¡Link¡Li...!-

-¡Shhh¡Calla Navi! Soy yo...- trató de calmar a la histérica hada, quitándose la capucha de la capa, dejando ver el cabello recogido en media cola con trenzas, y las largas orejas.

-¿Su... Majestad¡Es usted¡Debo despertar a Link!-

-¡No!- la tranquilizó, hablando suave- por favor no, no debo alertar de mí presencia aquí.-

-¿Aquí huyó su Majestad?-

-Huir... es una palabra que odio. Dejémoslo en que... me escondo. Impa así lo predispuso.-

Miró al joven. Dormía profundamente, tirado sobre la arena.

-Es bueno saber que estás bien.- acercó su mano a la cara del chico, mientras acariciaba su mejilla tiernamente- Estaba preocupada por ti.-

-Alteza...- inquirió con incredulidad el hada.

-No sabía nada de ti. Me tenías preocupada.- una solitaria lágrima rodó por su cara.

-Alteza, no llore.-

-Perdón- se limpia la cara, sonriendo- es que estoy feliz, Impa me dijo que no lo viniera a ver, ya que sería peligroso, por los enemigos del templo.-

-No se arriesgue.-

Link balbuceó algo mientras soñaba, haciendo una mueca y apretando las manos, se veía que sufría en sus sueños.

-Zelda... ¿dónde...?-

La chica se llevó un puño al pecho y abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Él... sueña¿conmigo?- un leve rubor le adornó la cara.

-Link... phhhhhtttttt- habló burlonamente el hada- no hay día que no la mencione, busque o sueñe con usted, alteza. Es patético, pensé que el pobre ya había quedado más tarado de lo que era.-

-Pobre...- sonrió ella, volviéndole a acariciar la cara, moviendo su flequillo- yo también te he buscado Link. Te extrañé mucho.-

Navi vió enternecida la escenita tan inusual entre esos dos.

-Majestad...-

-¿Si?-

-Usted...- dudó- debe esperar.-

-¿Esperar?-

-Si. Nosotros ya casi acabamos con nuestra misión. Le pido por favor que espere, espere siete años, y nosotros volveremos.-

-¿Siete años!?-

-Siete años son los que Link queda atrapado en la Cámara de los Sabios; por eso le pido que lo espere, así en el futuro derrotará a Ganondorf.-

-¿Estás segura Navi?-

-Mucho, su Alteza.-

Zelda miró al muchacho. Y pensar que un mes le había parecido insoportable, ahora ¿siete años?

-Yo... lo haré. Esperaré lo que sea por ti. Sólo cuídate Link.- susurró al acercarse a él y darle un corto beso en la frente- debo irme. Impa me reprenderá. Por favor, ni una palabra de esto­- se levantó.

-Princesa- llamó Navi cuando ella iba algo alejada- Cuídese.-

Ella levantó una mano en forma de despedida y se fue.

OoOoO

El sol despuntaba con sus primero rayos en el coloso desierto.  
Un hylian conocido se había levantado repentinamente.  
Estaba serio, y miraba fijamente sus botas, aún sentado en la arena.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó curiosa Navi.

-Sólo es que...- negó con la cabeza, por pensar en eso- soñé que veía de nuevo a Zelda, es todo.-

-Qué bonito sueño¿no? Ella ha de estar pensando en ti, por eso debemos ayudarla en el futuro-

-Eres demasiado alentadora Navi- lo dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo.

-¡Oh, cállate¡Hey¿Por qué no tocas la canción de cuna de Zelda? quién sabe, tal vez la escuche...-

-Buena idea- sacó la ocarina de entre sus ropas y tocó la melodía.

-_Claro que la escuchará...-_ pensó la lucecita, emitiendo una luz titilante.

OoOoO

**Un pequeño drabble -w- nada más.  
Imagínense que eso hubiera pasado awwwww TT Zelda escondida en el desierto y este encuentro con link cuando va al templo del espíritu.**

**Seh, dejen comentarios.**


End file.
